1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in tilting disk check valves and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to improvements facilitating rapid repair of valves which have become worn in use.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In many industrial processes, it is necessary to provide for unidirectional flow through a number of conduits which transport fluids about plants wherein the processes are carred out. Where the conduits have relatively large diameters, it is common to use check valves of the tilting disk type for this purpose. Such valves generally provide dependable service at reasonable cost and are, accordingly, in widespread use.
A tilting disk check valve generally comprises a clapper pivotally mounted within the body of the valve to pivot forward or away from an annular seat. Fluid flow from one side of the clapper forces the clapper away from the seat to permit passage of the fluid to the valve while backflow is prevented by pivotation of the clapper against the seat. While tilting disk check valves have proven themselves to be useful and dependable devices, they are, as is the case with any type of valve, subject to wear so that periodic repair of the valve is necessary to prevent backflow leakage. This repair results in down time for processes using fluid transported by the conduits wherein the valves are disposed and this down time can represent a considerable expense over a period of time, especially where a large number of check valves are utilized in a manufacturing process. For this reason, it is desirable that valves of this type be repairable in as short a time as possible to minimize down time for manufacturing operations.